1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket and, more particularly, to a rotation knob type light-regulating lamp socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotation knob type lamp socket is connected between a power supply and an electric bulb so that the current from the power supply is delivered through the lamp socket to the electric bulb so as to light the electric bulb. However, the conventional rotation knob type lamp socket does not have a stageless light-regulating function.
The closest prior art reference(s) of which the applicant is aware was disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,964, entitled “CHAIN-CONTROLLED LAMP STAND WITH MULTI-STAGE LIGHT MODULATION”.